


No

by writershapeholeonthedoor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cute, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Love, Romance, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23239897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writershapeholeonthedoor/pseuds/writershapeholeonthedoor
Summary: Soulmates AU where you can get either the coordinates of the place you're going to meet your soulmate or the first words they ever tell you tattooed on your skin.Kara and Lena meet on a plane. Kara has been searching for her soulmate for years now. Lena has nothing to do with that.-"What about me?""Did you get a location or a word?"The skin on Lena's right wrist burned almost like there was fire running down her veins. Almost like the tattoo was bathing on the fact that she was being acknowledged for the first time since she popped on Lena's skin 5 years prior.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 44
Kudos: 1170





	No

**Author's Note:**

> Is this crazy? It sounded a bit crazy.  
> Anyway, English is not my first language, so please be patient, folks.  
> Follow me on Tumblr, @writershapeholeonthedoor.

"Is this seat taken?"

Startled by the sudden voice by her side, Kara barely had a moment to understand what was going on before her mouth was answering without her approval. "No."

Since she had said that and now the woman was moving to sit down, Kara tried to push her bag a bit more under the seat in front of her as she set straighten, trying not to drop her laptop as she moved and wiggled. Finally, once the woman was sat by her side, Kara allowed herself to glance at her with the corner of her eyes, and her breath suddenly got stuck in the back of her throat.

Dark hair, sharp jaws, pale skin, and long eyelashes. The woman was also using a large beige coat that she fiddled with the belt once she was sat and it was easy for Kara to realize the coat probably cost a month of her salary.

"Sorry to disturb, but all the other seats are taken and a man was snoring louder than the place's motor in first class."

Of course, the woman would be flying first class, Kara thought. She looked like she could be a model, or a famous actress, or just someone who would fly first class in a small connection like National City to Midvale like that.

Instead of saying any of that, Kara tried to smile at her, even if her face felt suddenly too hot. "It's okay."

The woman nodded once before she pulled out her phone from the front pocket of her coat and immediately started typing away. Taking that as a dismiss, Kara turned back to the screen on her computer to read over the last paragraphs of her article to remember where her mind was going to before she got interrupted.

She had become a pro on typing in airplanes over the years and she would even challenge herself into writing her articles in the short trip between the two towns just to add some adrenaline into her job, so it wasn't hard for her to go back to write the last few sentences she needed to. After that, Kara took her time to read all of it again before sending it to her editor. She checked her watch and saw she still had twenty-five minutes before the plane landed in Midvale, so it was definitely a record for her.

"Are you a writer?"

Startled once more, Kara turned her head to look at the stunning woman sitting by her side. "Reporter," she replied.

"Ah," the woman nodded with a side grin. "Of course. I should have recognized it by the trench coat and the glasses."

She should be offended, Kara thought, but the tone in the mysterious woman's voice was playful and she appeared to be teasing, so Kara allowed herself to relax. "The notepad is usually another give away," raising the said item, she smiled.

With a light huff, the woman wiggled her hand from her pocket and stretch it out in front of her. "Lena,"

Taking her hand with a smile, Kara shook it twice. "Kara."

Their hands parted and the woman, Lena, sighed as she moved on her seat a little uncomfortably. "I'm not usually one to do small talk in planes, I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you."

"Considering you just said you came from the first class, I doubt anyone in there is willing to have a conversation anyway," the reporter chuckled and looked back to the screen on her computer, noticing that her editor still hadn't answered her. It wasn't surprising since it had been less than five minutes, but sometimes she gets too excited over things and time seems to pass slower. "Are you going to Midvale?"

Lena nodded. "Yes, I am."

"For work?"

"Yes," the woman affirmed again. "What about you?"

Smiling a bit brighter, Kara tried to hide her blush by allowing some of her blonde curls to fall over her face. "Something like that."

"Oh," Lena chanted in a teasing tone. "I see."

Blushing even harder, Kara looked back up, eyes wide and head shaking quickly. "No, not like that!" The blonde chuckled nervously before she lowered her voice. "I mean, I guess it is a little like that, but I'm not going to Midvale to see anyone like that."

Lena smiled gently at her and, surprising even herself, placed a soft hand on the blonde's forearm. "I'm sorry, I was just messing with you. My apologies."

"No, no, it's okay," Kara chuckled again. Her arm felt like it was about to explode from the heat coming from the place Lena's hand rest against it, so she moved her hand to straighten her glasses, immediately feeling cold when their touching stopped. "It's just a complicated story. All of my friends make fun of me when I talk about it, my sister says I'm crazy, so I get a little defensive about it."

Curious, Lena tilted her head to the side with an adorable frown on her brows. "What could be so foolish about you traveling to Midvale?"

She wasn't able to hold back the heat that rushed to her face and Kara was sure she looked like a tomato or something, but Lena's voice was gentle, everyone else around them was asleep and, truly, what were the odds they would ever talk again? So she tapped her laptop with the tip of her fingers for a second, deciding what to do, before she sighed and started her rambled explanation.

"Well, you see, when I was eighteen, my mark showed up," started her in a low uncertain voice. Lean's first reaction was to retract her hand, that was still resting between them, like it had just been burned, holding both of them on her lap. "I got the location," Kara confided in a whisper as she balanced her laptop on her knees to push the sleeve on her left arm up just enough to show the other woman the tattoo on her wrist.

_40º36'39"N_

_111º53'59"W_

_Elev8000m_

Lena stared at the black set of numbers and letters for a couple of seconds before she ripped her eyes away from it, feeling the bitter feeling rush up to her throat like a lump. She hated talking about soulmate marks, she hated the concept of soulmate marks all together because it was always something used to hurt her, to cause her pain and to harm her. Her mother would use it against her, her brother would make fun of her, every person she had ever tried to date would point that out like a curse and Lena was just done with it after a couple of years.

But Kara looked at her own tattoo so dearly, with a glint in her eyes and a soft smile on her lips, and Lena couldn't break her bubble. "And?" she coaxed her gently to keep talking.

The blonde snapped out of her stupor with another cute blush as she blinked away her dreamy thoughts. "Right. Well, after that it was my mission to find out where it was." Instead of saying it, Kara started to type the coordinates on her laptop. She hit enter then turned the screen for Lena to see it as well.

"Midvale?" the brunette asked even if her eyes were telling her the answer.

Green eyes raised to meet blue ones and the large smile on Kara's lips when she nodded was almost blinding. "Yep." The woman turned the computer back to herself and she stared at the screen with a longing look for a couple of seconds. "I know it's ridiculous, but I made it my job to fly back to Midvale at least once a month since then."

Lena nodded like she understood what was being said, but she doubts she ever could. "Whoever this person is, it's a lucky one to have someone as invested as you as their soulmate."

Kara fiddled with her glasses again, biting her bottom lip as she tried to suppress a smile. She kept staring at the screen for a few more seconds before she closed her laptop and sighed. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Did you get a location or a word?"

The skin on Lena's right wrist burned almost like there was fire running down her veins. Almost like the tattoo was bathing on the fact that she was being acknowledged for the first time since she popped on Lena's skin 5 years prior. When she woke up on her eighteen birthday with a tattoo on her right arm and a single word written out, Lena was happy for only five minutes before her mother found her in her bathroom and started trying to scrub the word away using a sponge and all of her anger. Unconsciously, the fingers of her left hand scratched her wrist under the sleeve of her coat and she shook her head.

"It doesn't matter. I'm not looking for anyone and I doubt anyone is looking for me." Lena didn't realize how bitter she sounded until Kara's face twisted into a pitty look and she almost slapped herself for that. She wasn't one for vent out to strangers on airplanes, but there she was, pouring her heart out to that girl without even meaning to.

"That's not true!" Kara whisper-exclaimed almost in horror.

Lena offered her a smile that was supposed to be a Luthor signature, but that she was sure it looked more like a painful look all over her face. "Either way, it doesn't matter."

Lilian said no one would ever love her. Lex said the word was her soulmate's answer to her asking the person out.

_No._

Lena wasn't one to feel pity for herself, but sometimes those memories would hit her hard and she would shrink back to her younger scared self. It was scary and it was something she didn't like when it happened, so she avoided even thinking about destiny's ink on her skin at all.

"Anyway, what do you do to try and find your soulmate on your travels to Midvale?"

A bright happy smile distracted her from her own misery and Kara's joyful tone helped her forget everything about it when she started rambling. "I will just walk around. I don't know if it's a thing or not, but I think I will just know, you know?" And even if Lena didn't know, she nodded that she did. "That I will look at them and I will know. So I just walk and talk with some people until I have to go back."

"You make a forty-five minutes travel every month to a city you don't actually need to be at, just because you hope you will find your soulmate there?" Despite her best efforts, Lena rose one eyebrow at her as the skepticism took over her tone.

Kara smiled tightly. "Told you it was a little ridiculous, but yes. That's what I do."

"How could you possibly know this person is worth all of this effort?"

The blonde shrugged. "I don't, but I need to meet them to be the judge on that."

Lena slowly nodded, taking her words in, before she tried to light the mood with a joke. "If at least you were Supergirl, then you could just fly there in a minute or two."

Kara's eyes widened almost at the size of plates and she started to chuckle nervously and cough around her hand and Lena got worried for a second that the blonde might actually die, but then she shook her head. "Wha-What? Supergirl? No, pff. I could never- I could never do the things she does, no." She did a spit take, chuckled even more nervously, then shook her head. "Besides, the coordinates aren't exactly from Midvale itself."

"Oh, no?"

"No. They're, well, I made a lot of researches to be sure I was right, but the coordinates are from above Midvale," Kara explained. "The only thing that could be above is the skin and the only thing in the sky that can hold people are..."

"Planes," they finished the sentence together and shared a soft amused smile.

Understanding, Lena nodded again. "Get it."

Feeling like she needed to brighten the mood a little, Kara leaned over and whispered like she was telling the other woman a big secret. "I think the flight attendants think I'm crazy. I keep taking these flights and just wait for something to happen for forty-five minutes., so maybe they're right, but there's a nicer way to do it than stare at me like that."

Kara used her chin to point out one of the flight attendants looking over at them like she was about to wrap Kara around a blanket and never let go. Lena suppressed a laugh when she catches the woman's look as well. "Maybe she's your soulmate," she teased.

"Nah," Kara shook her head. "I asked her already. She has a location too."

That was another thing, Lena thought, that could annoy her no end. The fact that a person who had a location tattoo was destined to be with someone who had a word tattoo. According to the legend, things were like that to make it easier for soulmates to find each other, but Lena wasn't sure how true that affirmation could be.

A single word on her wrist didn't make things easier for her as she was sure having the coordinates of the place they were supposed to meet also wouldn't help her soulmate to find her. She wasn't even sure her soulmate would ever look for her. Her mother said they probably wouldn't, Lex mocked her when she cried, and Lena pushed all of that to the side.

Actually, if it wasn't for the fact that she had to remove her clothes to take a shower, Lena would probably never even remember the two laters on her wrists.

_No._

Not many people dared to say 'no' to a Luthor, but that person, whoever they were, had decided to...

 _Oh_.

"What... What are the coordinates on your tattoo again?"

Kara was eager to show her the ink again, rolling up her sleeve and offering her a big smile. "Somewhere in the sky above Midvale," she said in a cheerful tone.

Just to be sure, Lena looked over the woman's shoulder and to the small window behind her. Seeing the buildings, noticing the familiar lights of the city, Lena couldn't help but laugh at her own situation.

Of course, she thought. Of course.

"Guess I'm that lucky after all," she whispered as her eyes slowly made their way back to Kara's face. "Lucky that you would search for me so eagerly."

The blonde frowned in confusion, her hands falling into her lap and hitting her laptop in the process, but she noticed none of that. "I'm sorry... I don't... I don't understand."

Lena turned her right palm up, then she pulled the sleeve of her coat up, revealing the small tattoo on her wrist. She traced the ink with her index finger as she spoke again, "I'm sorry I wasn't looking for you."

Kara gasped by her side, loud enough to cause the flight attendants to look over at them, but Lena didn't dare to look up. The blonde wasn't having it though. She used the tip of her fingers to turn the woman's chin up and towards her and, when Lena looked back at her, Kara had a watery smile and bright glint in her eyes that stole her breath away.

"That's okay," the blonde chocked the words out around the tears she was fighting back. "I was looking hard enough for both of us."

Lena gulped. "And you found me."

"I did," Kara agreed and nodded. "I found you. Exactly where I was supposed to."

The brunette opened her mouth to say something else, but then the robotic voice sounded above her head and she had to stop herself. "All passengers please return to your seats and put your seatbelts on. We will be landing on Midvale in five minutes."

"Go out with me," Lena said instead in a rushed tone when she noticed the attendant from the first-class come from behind the curtain to look for her.

Kara nodded eagerly with not a once of doubt in her face. "Of course I will. Just tell me where and when."

Before the woman in the uniform could open her mouth, and Lena already knew what she was about to say, she got up from the slightly uncomfortable seat and smiled down at the blonde. "Immediately. Find me once we land?"

Kara's smile could rival the sun in the warm feeling it brought to her. "As many times as I have to."

When she sat back on her large seat and heard as the flight attendant fought to wake up the man snoring a couple of rolls in front of her, Lena couldn't help but smile. When the man grumbled ' _no_ ' when the woman nicely asked him to wake up and put his belt on, Lena laughed loudly, not carrying if anyone could hear her.


End file.
